


Que el cielo decida

by Koko_S_Vieyra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koko_S_Vieyra/pseuds/Koko_S_Vieyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Atem no lo había dicho, pero esa radiante sonrisa le llenaba de una melancolía tan cálida que estaba totalmente seguro de que fue una persona muy importante para él"</p><p>Atem despierta con un cuerpo y sin recuerdos en Egipto</p><p>[Post-Cannon]</p><p>[Blindshipping]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Callejones

_Tú no eres débil, siempre has tenido un poder que nadie puede vencer. El poder de la bondad… eso es lo que aprendí de ti."_

_—¿Otro yo?_

_Yugi giró la cabeza, meciéndola, estaba en su alma, en el laberinto de su alma. Buscó de donde vino la voz pero solo alcanzó a ver sombras deslizándose por las paredes. Una de ellas era familiar, tan familiar que la siguió por los caminos trazados; pasillos, escaleras, puertas. El japonés se preguntó si aún seguía la sombra correcta hasta girar por un muro llegando a un callejón estrecho._

_—Compañero._

_Llamó y Yugi se sintió inundado por un calor tan reconfortante al verlo de nuevo. Nunca lo había visto como el faraón egipcio que era, pero de mínimo fue deslumbrante, los ostentosos tocados de oro, la seda roja de su capa y esa piel morena tan tersa._

_—¿Otr-? Atem._

_Al escuchar su nombre la visión le sonrió y extendió la mano derecha llamándole a su lado pero desvaneciéndose en las sombras al proceso._

_—¡Atem! —gritó corriendo a sostener su mano._

Y solo logró chocar con la realidad.

* * *

Realidad en medio de una clase de inglés.

—¿Sucede algo señor Muto? —preguntó la maestra de inglés levantando la vista del libro con el cual impartía a la clase.

—¡N-No! —exclamó apenado, levantándose de su banco.

—Entonces, continúe con la lectura por favor.

Por un momento el duelista entró en pánico, ¿en que estaba pensando? Estaba fantaseando durante clases. Miró a todos lados, por suerte Anzu a su lado estaba en un escritorio frente al suyo señalándole disimuladamente el párrafo en el que se habían quedado con su fino dedo índice.

—"The power of kidness… that's what I learned from you"

Oh, así que fue eso, por eso estaba soñando con Atem.

* * *

 

Del otro lado del mundo Ishizu desayunaba cómodamente con Marik y Rishid tan simplemente cómo podía ser una comida. Había pasado ya un año desde que el espíritu del faraón Atem y los artículos del milenio habían dejado la época actual, por lo tanto ellos tres eran solo guías, promotores de expediciones buscando reliquias relacionadas con el antiguo Egipto, incluso hasta inversores en proyectos separados, con una vida tan común cómo la que siempre desearon.

—-fue por eso que dejó de... hermana el teléfono esta sonando —dijo Marik.

Ella los miró escéptica, ¿no iban a ir ellos a contestar? El aparato volvió a timbrar y al ver que ninguno de sus acompañantes se movía ella se levanto pesadamente, por supuesto, daban por hecho era una de sus llamadas de negocios a los que se negaban completamente en participar.

—Aló, habla con Ishizu Ishtar —contestó e hizo una pausa—. ¿Hospital?

Su tono llamó la atención de su hermano y Rishid en el comedor.

—Ya veo. Entiendo, entonces voy ahora mismo.

Dicho esto, colgó la bocina y regresó a su lugar en el comedor.

—¿Eran del hospital? —preguntó Marik.

—Si, era la secretaria del hospital general, dijo que no era nada urgente, se trataba de algo que olvidó nuestro padre y querían saber si yo tomaría responsabilidad de eso.

Marik frunció el ceño, escéptico por la tranquilidad de su hermana.

—Está bien, el alma faraón se ha marchado al otro mundo, ya no hay amenazas en esta tierra. Sólo, terminemos el desayuno y demos un vistazo por el hospital.

Finalmente el menor decidió obedecer, con o sin collar milenario confiaba en el instinto de su hermana mayor, además, él no tenía ningún mal presentimiento.

* * *

—¿Todo esta bien hoy Yugi? —preguntó Anzu con un ligero tono de reprimenda en su voz.

Era ya hora del almuerzo, tras despiste de Yugi en clase de inglés sus amigos estaban reunidos bajo un árbol fuera del edificio comiendo en relativo silencio para escuchar su respuesta, si bien era común verle soñar despierto ese día estaba especialmente melancólico.

—Solo estaba soñando despierto —dijo dulcemente apenado—. Gracias por la ayuda en clase Anzu.

La muchacha sintió su corazón dar un salto, por suerte ninguno de los chicos lo noto demasiado concentrados en bromear sobre un dulce que debían preparar ellos mismo traído por Honda.

—Si no pones atención en clase no pasarás el exámen de inglés de mañana Yugi —bromeó Jounochi tratando de quitarle el empaque brillante al castaño.

—Mira quien lo dice, casi haces un charco de baba al dormir en clase —replicó Honda.

Yugi sonrió, mirando una vez más el cielo en calma, han pasado meses desde el duelo ceremonial y desde entonces nada malo ha ocurrido, por ello no entiende esa extraña sensación en su pecho ni el deseo cada día más fuerte por volver a ver aquel antiguo faraón egipcio.

—Yugi-kun —llamo Hanasaki desde el otro lado del patio, acercándose a ellos sosteniendo un cuadernillo.

A su lado Bakura sonreía incómodo.

—¿Que sucede Hanazaki?

—Quería hablar con ustedes, es sobre el festival escolar.

Todos los ojos se volcaron sobre Ryo, no es que el y Hanasaki fueran amigos, pero claramente esa pintura de inquietud en su rostro indicaba sería algo raro. Yugi solamente esbozó una de sus enormes sonrisas, adorando los días normales de escuela.

Pero una parte de él creciente, oculta en lo más profundo por elección propia seguía extrañando al espíritu del faraón. No se sentía solo o débil, sencillamente quería verlo.

Y mientras Hanazaki le hablaba, Anzu vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo al soñador Yugi.

 

* * *

Ishizu miró ligeramente molesta a su hermano menor y Rishid vigilándola en la recepción del Hospital General del Cairo les dijo cien veces durante el desayuno y antes de salir de casa que no era necesario acompañarla pero ellos tercos lo hicieron.

—Soy Ishizu Ishtar, me llamó el doctor Benson.

—Oh si, la señorita Ishtar —la enfermera frente a la computadora tecleó un par de cosas—. Siga la línea gris hasta el elevador, en el cuarto piso, habitación 483 la espera el doctor Benson.

—Gracias —se giró hacia sus acompañantes y les miró severa—. Esperen aquí.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar Ishizu desconfió, el cuarto era el último piso, nada de investigaciones, laboratorio o cualquier otra cosa por lo que llamar a los dueños de museos y colecciones egipcias Ishtar.

¿Qué dejaría su padre en el cuarto piso?

—Señorita Ishtar, la estaba esperando —dijo un hombre ya entrado en años pillándole en el pasillo.

—Buenas noches doctor Benson —dijo extendiendo la mano para saludarlo.

A Ishizu Ishtar le agradaba el doctor Charles Benson, ese hombre canoso y amable había sido el doctor de su anormal familia desde que ella recordaba, sin duda la persona mas firme y compasiva para dar noticias críticas.

—Verá, la he llamado por un asunto muy delicado.

—Nada respecto a mi padre es fácil de digerir —admitió sonriendo.

—El siempre me dio muchos problemas —recordó sonriendo afable antes de dar un suspiro—. Esperaba nunca darle problemas señorita.

—¿De qué habla?

El doctor se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada de la habitación 483.

—Hace quince años una pareja de amigos cercanos a su padre tuvo un accidente automovilístico junto a su hijo de seis años, aunque los tres llevaban el cinturón de seguridad solamente el pequeño se salvó en un inevitable estado de coma y por alguna razón su padre fue muy insistente en mantenerlo vivo, pagando incluso grandes cantidades de dinero siendo bastante agresivo. Así que estos últimos quince años lo hemos mantenido en animación suspendida.

El médico hizo una pausa asegurándose de la reacción de Ishizu, la recordaba cómo una mujer correcta y responsable, podía verlo en sus profundos ojos, esperando calmada escuchar lo que seguía.

—Él dio la instrucción de dejar la situación en manos del siguiente líder de la familia Ishtar, por cómo les he visto en los últimos meses, con usted llevando los negocios exitosamente junto a sus hermanos decidí entregarles la responsabilidad sin embargo desde hace casi un mes sus signos vitales estuvieron irregulares cómo ritmo cardíaco alto, breves shocks respiratorios e incluso un inusual aumento de masa muscular para terminar despertando anoche. Es un suceso poco común pero totalmente posible.

La mujer contuvo la sorpresa a solo fruncir sus delgadas cejas.

—Él no debe tener más familia además de la nuestra —intuyó.

—Es bueno que usted esté al frente de la familia Ishtar, confío mucho más en su juicio.

Ishizu sonrió levemente, convencida.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Si, pese a no recordar absolutamente nada de quién es ni de su infancia, salvo a su nombre se encuentra estable, ha comido y en un par de días podrá caminar con normalidad.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta y entró el primero.

—Con permiso, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, me hizo muy bien el desayuno.

—Ha venido alguien a visitarte, ella va a ayudarte con lo que necesites.

El chico asintió.

—Pase por favor señorita Ishtar.

La muchacha pintó su mejor rostro de serenidad, quebrada tan pronto sus ojos chocaron con los vacíos rubíes del chico.

Era casi idéntico a Yugi, al menos por el extraño estilo de cabello, pero su rostro denotaba una firmeza de rasgos mayor a la del chico, de bella piel morena y ojos rojos le demostrando que no se trataba del chico japonés.

—¿Isis?

Apretó los labios conteniendo la respiración, intentando no verse impactado por el cómo fue llamada. Giró a ver el semblante confundido del doctor y consiente que no era propio de ella impactarse así, carraspeó.

— Soy Ishizu Ishtar, ¿recuerdas tu nombre?

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

—Soy Atem.

—¿Nada más?

En respuesta solo negó con la cabeza.

—Eres Atem Ishtar, mi querido primo.

Le dijo con tanta dulzura que fue incapaz de cuestionarle nada. A fin de cuentas fue buena idea ser acompañada, pues esta vez no sabría cómo actuar estando sola.

_Continuará…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holii~  
> Este es el primer Fanfic que escribo en mucho tiempo, espero que esta suerte de Prólogo no resulte muy enredada, sin embargo quiero aclarar dos cosas.  
> La primera es que esta ubicada en el manga, me he saltado un par de detalles al leerlo porque mi inglés no es bueno, pero de sus diferencias con el anime es que el faraón y Yugi nunca se conocieron en las memorias del primero y Rebecca jamás hizo aparición formal y me pareció apropiado para la trama que tengo planeada.  
> La segunda es que el reloj del Cairo esta 7 horas atrasado al de Tokio. Es decir que si en Egipto son las 8 de la mañana en Japón son las 3 de la tarde. Y sé que Yugi vive en la ficticia ciudad Domino pero imagino que esta ha de ser cercana a Tokio.  
> Hasta entonces~


	2. Corazón de oro

Casi una semana después que el extraño Atem despertase, tras asegurarse de su estabilidad tanto física cómo mental le dieron el alta indicándole iría a la casa Ishtar. Si bien al principio todo resultó demasiado confuso tanto para el joven de cabello extravagante cómo para la líder Ishtar la convivencia había resultado buena.

Este Atem era un chico calmado y muy analítico. Tal cómo Ishizu temía, parecía ser un niño tratando de responder todas sus preguntas observando a su alrededor; así más que tratarlo como el faraón reencarnado, decidió acogerlo como un chiquillo al cual tras despertar de un largo sueño pasaron 15 años. En buena parte así era.

—Ya he preparado una habitación para ti en nuestra casa, así tendrás toda la privacidad que quieras —comentó la mujer mientras el doctor revisaba sus reflejos.

—Muchas gracias señorita Ishizu —dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—No me llames señorita, soy tu prima y pronto vamos a vivir juntos.

Él se removió un poco nervioso al pensar en ello, estaba feliz de tener a sus parientes apoyándolo pero no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era el mundo más allá de las ventanas del hospital. Recordaba tan poco y se sentía tan pequeño, mientras más trataba de mirar atrás, ver los rostros de sus padres, la casa en la que vivió o incluso cómo era su infantil rostro frente al espejo resultaba totalmente imposible. Ni siquiera podría imaginarlo y eso era aún más frustrante.

—Creo que eso fue todo —dijo el doctor Benson poniéndose de pie—. Atem, si llegas a recordar algo o te sientes mal no olvides que puedes venir aquí, serás bien recibido.

—Sí —asintió—. Muchas gracias por haberse hecho cargo de mí estos años.

—Es mi trabajo.

Un toquido provino de la puerta, abierta después por Marik.

—Traje un cambio de ropa, hermana —anunció extendiendo una gran bolsa de papel con asas.

—Perfecto, cámbiate Atem para poder ir a casa, Rishid preparará brochetas de cordero hoy —celebró la mujer entrelazando sus dedos.

El muchacho se llevó la bolsa teniendo cuidado de no moverse bruscamente evitando abrir por detrás la bata de hospital. Aprovechando también el ser dejados solos por el doctor Marik se acercó con secretismo a su hermana.

—¿No ha dicho nada?

La morena negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera hace preguntas, parece querer sacar todas las respuestas de lo sucedido a su alrededor mágicamente desde su cabeza o por deducción.

—Tú sabes, tal cómo el faraón —comentó tratando de sonar casual, parándose justo al lado de su hermana.

No habían hablado del tema del antiguo espíritu o Yugi dados a las prisas de tener todo listo en casa para el nuevo inquilino, pero un ligero remordimiento lo estaba acosando por no hacerlo.

—Creí que nosotros dos podríamos determinar si él es el faraón, a simple vista es sólo un muchacho. Marik, no he tenido ningún mal presentimiento.

—Visto de forma objetiva, el alma del faraón vendría a este mundo si así lo dictaminan los dioses pues Yugi lo venció, se supone él es capaz de enfrentar al mal de aparecer.

—¿Insinúas el faraón regresó para enfrentar un mal que Yugi no puede vencer? —conjeturó Ishizu casi incrédula, alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

—No exactamente —el rubio giró uno de sus anchos brazaletes dorados, pensativo—. Yugi y Atem tuvieron una relación muy cercana, tal vez él pueda saber si esta persona es el faraón.

Ishizu suspiró.

—No quisiera preocuparlo, pasaron tantas cosas en Battle City que me gustaría hacernos cargo de esto —sonrió—. Aunque visto desde el punto de vista de su cercanía, es su derecho saber de esto.

Un golpe fuerte sonó desde el baño donde Atem se estaba cambiando.

—¿Por qué no llamas a Yugi para invitarlo a venir aquí? Explícale la situación mientras voy a ayudar a Atem con lo que necesite.

Él salió al pasillo a recibir mejor recepción sonriendo un poco culpable no quería dejarla encargada de vestir al nuevo invitado pues se veía muy emocionada con el tema de comprar ropa nueva para él. Igual la dejó ser, merecía divertirse siendo una hermana mayor cualquiera.

* * *

 

Dentro, en el baño del hospital Atem se encontró con su primer gran problema de vida adulta: entrar en los pantalones negros condenadamente ajustados de Marik, ¡eso era una segunda piel y una tortura! Tiró de ellos, pero esa tela se pegó a sus piernas y tuvo que empezar a pellizcar algunas zonas para hacerlas subir. Respiró apresuradamente para tirar una vez más de ellos pegando la espalda contra la puerta como punto de apoyo.

_Trissssss_

Oh, había desgarrado el pantalón.

—¿Estas bien Atem? —esa había sido Ishizu afuera del baño.

—Sí, ya voy a terminar.

—Muy bien, voy a pasar para ayudarte.

—¡Ah no!

Su voz se tornó ronca en el instante en que la puerta se abrió empujándolo contra la pared ¿era la pubertad a sus veintiúno? Y malditos fueran sus quince años en estado vegetal, lo habían dejado tan fuerte como una hoja de lechuga pese a los brazos grandes, incapaz de evitar que una chica sin hacer fuerza le empujara para abrir la puerta.

Fue la mano morena y hermosa de Ishizu entrando cual zombie la que revivió su dignidad, cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, aplastando la cara y brazo de la mujer en el acto.

* * *

 

En Japón Yugi guardaba sus libros en la mochila en una cotidiana noche de miércoles. Las cosas marchaban con la normalidad de su vida escolar, mas él seguía viendo en sueños al espíritu del faraón; una vez al día, en medio del estupor de la cotidianidad se perdía en las profundidades de su alma para perseguir a su viejo amigo por laberintos que no sabía si eran creados por su contrario o por él mismo.

—Yugi, Marik está al teléfono —le dijo su abuelo entrando a la habitación, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del chico.

—Gracias abuelito.

No era extraño que el egipcio lo llamara, una vez al mes recibía una postal de ellos y a la semana de eso Marik o Ishizu se comunicaban vía telefónica para saber cómo estaba.  
Pero esta semana no habían enviado postal, tampoco era normal que se comunicaran entre semana y eran dos detalles que el japonés no iba dejar pasar.

—Aló.

—Hola Yugi, ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, es bueno escucharte Marik.

El rubio rió animado.

—En realidad te llamo para preguntarte ¿qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?

—Ahm —esa pregunta no era inusual, lo era el tono del rubio del otro lado del mundo, a lo que contestó dudoso—, no lo sé, jugar un videojuego.

—¿Por qué no vienes a Egipto este fin de semana? Yo invito.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, Ishizu tiene una crisis de edad, ya sabes, esta tan vieja y sigue soltera. Le hemos dicho que es porque es una amargada, pero-¡auch!

Yugi esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa al escuchar las risas de Marik al fondo, junto a un "¿por qué tienes la nariz roja?", otro gruñido y algunas indicaciones de la mujer.

—Hola Yugi —dijo al fin Ishizu por la bocina, conteniendo su pena.

—Señorita Ishizu.

—En realidad, me gustaría que vinieras por una razón en específico, ¿tienes tiempo de escucharme?

—Claro —aceptó buscando un banco alto para sentarse junto al teléfono.

No sabía que era más raro, si la razón de la llamada o lo sucedido en ese preciso momento del otro lado del mundo. Probablemente eran lo mismo.

—Es un tema un poco delicado, algo muy serio.

—Por favor señorita Ishizu, han pasado tantas cosas —comentó en un tono conciliador dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa que, viniendo de los guarda-tumbas, sería extravagante. Por decirle de alguna manera.

* * *

 

Marik tocó la puerta donde se estaba cambiando Atem con una nueva bolsa, esta vez de plástico, en las manos.

—¿Todo bien?

No recibió respuesta, sabiendo lo reservado de su personalidad y suponiendo la vergüenza que debió pasar decidió contener sus risas.

—Imaginé no te quedarían mis pantalones así que te traje los de Rishid. Mañana iremos a comprar ropa de tu medida.

La puerta se abrió un poco y el rubio deslizó la bolsa por esta.

—Gracias —dijo Atem con voz ronca.

* * *

 

Ishizu hizo un silencio tras haberle hablado a Yugi la situación de Atem, sabiendo que estaría muy confundido. Aún para ella misma le resultaba difícil aceptar todo eso cómo real.

Y estaba genuinamente sorprendido, todos esos sueños despierto sobre el faraón, ¿eran una señal? ¿Pero de qué? Decenas de preguntas comenzaron a acribillarlo junto a una emoción cosquilleante hirviendo en su interior. Aceptando la pregunta primordial era ¿realmente Atem estaba en su mundo?

—¿Conoce el duelo de monstruos o sabe del antiguo Egipto? —preguntó apresurado tratando de enlazar sus ideas.

—No hemos comprobado sobre el duelo de monstruos, pero cuando lo conocí me llamó Isis. Queríamos invitarte a venir pues tú fuiste el compañero y luz del faraón por mucho tiempo, tu presencia aquí lo ayudará con el camino que quiera tomar.

Eso sonaba razonable, quizá por eso el énfasis a la palabra "tú".

—Debo ir sólo yo —enlazó rápidamente, tratando de emular el calmado tono de voz de la chica.

—Exactamente, no vemos problema en recibir a tu abuelo, pero pienso que Anzu, Jounochi y los demás no están preparados para la noticia.

—Entiendo —murmuró recordando el amor platónico tan intenso sentido por Anzu hacia su otro yo.

—Así seremos más discretos para indagar en sus recuerdos, te presentaremos como un viejo amigo suyo.

Yugi sonrió apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, un poco mareado por la rapidez con la que sucedía todo.

—¿Está usted segura de invitarme señorita Ishizu? —preguntó pensando en los gastos.

—Claro, si estás preocupado por la escuela me aseguraré de regresarte el lunes, solo pide permiso para faltar a clases el viernes, ¿o tenías planes?

—¡No! No, señorita Ishizu, no me refería eso, solo no quiero ser un problema.

—Tonterías Yugi, tú eres una persona especial para nosotros —respondió la mujer con un tono tan fresco que fue imposible de contradecir—. Te envío un correo electrónico hoy en la tarde con los datos de tu vuelo.

—Eh, ah, sí. Sí, gracias señorita Ishizu —balbuceó torpemente.

—Hasta entonces Yugi —se despidió la egipcia.

El chico colgó el teléfono con el sentimiento de haber sido arrollado por una aplanadora mecánica. O mejor dicho, sobre él pasó el huracán Ishtar, siempre tan impredecible, volteando su mundo de cabeza, arrastrándolo a nuevas aventuras.

Estaba mascando demasiado Gumi Tsureta (1) con Honda y Jounochi, seguro eso tenía efectos secundarios, malditas drogas. Más no era del todo algo tóxico, siempre que se trataba de los Ishtar o de Atem su mundo giraba demasiado rápido. Siempre tratándose de Atem todo lo conocido se tornaba impredecible.

Apoyó las manos en sus piernas y apretando los labios se removió incómodo, ¿qué era ese mar de ácido rebullendo en sus entrañas? Era innegable su emoción pero también lo era su preocupación producto de las cientos de preguntas que trataba de evadir.

Se levantó directo al ático junto a su habitación para ir por su maleta. Si era solo un fin de semana bastaba con la más pequeña, dos cambios de ropa, algún libro y su infalible disco de duelo. O tal vez eso no.

Entonces frunció el ceño y arrastrando la maleta empolvada para arrojarla sobre su cama abrió esa cajita dorada, ya no tenía el rompecabezas del milenio pero al menos había conservado la caja que lo contuvo alguna vez, la cual ¿ ahora resguardaba dos mazos de duelo: el de Atem y el suyo propio.

Recordó una de las últimas conversaciones con él.

_—Atem —llamó Yugi a su otro yo._

_Después de obtener el nombre del faraón y derrotar a Bakura, el espíritu del egipcio regresó a ser tan huraño como al principio durante los días, cómo si meditara constantemente. Sólo durante las noches disfrutaba de conversar con su compañero, pasando todo el tiempo posible con él._

_—¿Qué sucede compañero? —preguntó a su lado como un fantasma._

_—Mira esta carta que acabo de conseguir, se llama Silent Magician —dijo guiñando un ojo al mostrársela._

_El fantasma sonrió observándola detenidamente._

_—Es como un pequeño Mago Oscuro —comentó dudando de decirle "pequeño" (2)—, es un poco como tú compañero._

_Antes que Yugi contestara Atem hundió la nariz en los mechones rubios del chico. Era un contacto muy suave, parecido al tacto cómo una cálida brisa haciéndolo reír._

_—¡Atem! —reclamó juguetón._

Al ver de nuevo la carta del Mago Silencioso al tope de su mazo decidió llevarla en su portacartas y cerrar la cajita dorada, empezando a sentirse emocionado por la oportunidad de quizá volver a ver a Atem.

_Continuará…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Gumi Tsureta: youtube . com / watch ? v = j1f1u _ XUlxA no puedo explicarlo con palabras, japoneses.
> 
> 2\. Creo que ya lo sabían, pero a mi me impresionó saber que Silent Magician es mujer, jajajaja. Como dato extra de esta escena, en el manga, tras recuperar sus memorias Atem pasa un mes más en la tierra antes del duelo ceremonial.
> 
> Holii~  
> Permítanme decirles que sufrí de una tripa torcida por escribir esto, no sé como lo logré con el móvil con el 15% de carga casi toda la semana.  
> Por supuesto gran parte del crédito es para mi beta windofbloom (lean sus historias, son grandiosas), esa ángel caída del cielo me animó a desarrollar apropiadamente las escenas de este capítulo, así como de la historia a futuro y corrigió mi horthografia ¡eeeee! Soy feliz con mi beta~  
> Por último ¡muchas gracias por los kudos!


End file.
